The Johto Journey
by HeWhoGuidestheWay
Summary: Tailer is a young 10 year old who lives in New Bark Town. Now, he's embarking on the journey of his life. With his longtime friend Eevee at his side, there's nothing he can't do! But, can he take down Team Rocket, who's risen again and plans to take over Johto? [Based on HeartGold/SoulSilver, up to date with X/Y][Being revised and on HIATUS][Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon]
1. Prologue

Prologue: 5 years before the actual story:

I was slowly walking through the wilderness as I carefully avoided any humans. I heard a scream from someone followed by a short smack. I crept in the tall grass and looked at a young human male who seemed to be crying. I slowly crept forward towards him. He looked up and flinched at the sight of me. He slowly inched away and I got closer. I rubbed my head against him. He slowly patted my head. Then, I saw a faint smile on his face. I looked closer, I found that he had startlingly clear blue eyes, a small smile with brown hair that seemed to seemed to be nice and neat, yet fuzzy at the same time.

He smiled and continued to rub my head more confidently, I leapt into his lap. He hugged me and I didn't mind. He smiled and laughed as I rubbed my head against his head. "That tickles," he said.

Two years before story:

Tailer and I had bonded over the next few years; he had actually gotten some wood and built me a nice little home on Route 29 as he called it. Every day, he came and we would laugh until he got dizzy, play until we almost fainted, and explore the unknown areas of the forest. Every day, he left me some food, not those brown pellets, but real food, it ranged from all sorts of things, soup, to fresh salads, to roasted berries.

Today, I woke up and waited for him to come. Hours passed as the sun moved, he didn't come. I knew where he lived. He took me home, but his dad was allergic to fur. I carefully went into New Bark Town following the dirt paths he took. Then, I came across his house, I scratched on the door and a tall woman opened the door. She had brown hair like Tailer and her eyes were just like his, but, his smile wasn't on her face, it was replaced by a grim expression. She let me in and carried me into a room. There was a bed. Tailer laid on that bed, a wet cloth placed on his forehead, his eyes closed, barely breathing. He was ill, very ill.

His mother spoke to me, "Eevee, the doctors say Tailer's not going to make it through the night, they've tried everything," she said sadly. I turned and looked at the figure of my first human friend. Tears collected at the corners of my eyes. I never left him. I nudged his arm and let it rest on me.

"E-Eevee," he barely whispered to me.

"What? What?" I asked him panicked. Humans couldn't understand us, but, he understood without having to hear.

"I-I'm glad I got to know you," then, his breathing took a turn for the worse, it grew ever so faint. I cried.

"Don't give up! We were going to go on an adventure together, the two of us," I cried.

"I'm sorry," his faint breathing grew steady as he fell asleep.

I stayed awake, feeling his chest rise and fall rhythmically as he breathed. The moonlight shone on me as I looked at him, my eyes grew heavy as I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me.

_I was dreaming, "Yeah, you go Eevee!" I heard Tailer shout. I was locked in combat with a Raticate. "Use Take Down!" I darted forth and rammed into the Raticate before he could do anything._

I woke back up and there was something missing. A weight, a weight that was supposed to be on my back, Tailer's arm! My eyes snapped open as his body was no longer on his bed. I ran out his doorway and down the kitchen. His father began to sneeze. "Eevee, good news, it seems Tailer's condition improved overnight! He's been airlifted to a hospital in Goldenrod." It was that day, I waited, two months; I was sleeping on the house's door mat when I felt footsteps.

I opened my eyes; I saw a boy, tall, healthy. He had eyes the color of the ocean, brown hair, and I leapt up into his arms. It was Tailer, my Tailer, standing proud and healthy.


	2. Chapter 1

I walked out the door and found Eevee there ready for action. I picked her up and walked down the dirt path to Professor Elm's.

"It's finally here!" I said gleefully.

"E-Eevee!"Eevee said happily. I believe it was along the lines of, I know, I know!

"Alright, now, before we do anything, we have to go talk to Professor Elm." We stood in front of the lab. I knocked on the door and Professor Elm yanked it open.

"Tailer, Tailer, come in," he ushered me in. "So, this is the Eevee you've told me about?"

"Yeah," Eevee grinned.

"So, I need you to run a quick errand for me," he said.

"Of course, what is it?" I asked him.

"Yes, I need you to go to Mr. Pokémon; he keeps on telling me he found something of 'great importance' that I must see." He sighed, "I'm too busy, so, can you go see what it is?"

"Sure," I said.

"Alright, here's a Pokéball for Eevee," he handed me a Pokéball and I set it on the floor. Eevee jumped out of my hands and her nose touched the button on the Pokéball. She got converted into white energy and went inside the Pokéball and it wiggled. Then, it popped showing that the capture was successful, I pressed the button and released Eevee again. I picked Eevee back up.

"I think I prefer it if I carry Eevee around like this." Eevee curled up in my arms. I left the lab and headed down Route 29. We saw a couple of Pidgeys and Sentrets. After a bit of walking, we reached the edge of Cherrygrove City and found the Pokémon Center.

"Hello," Nurse Joy said, "Are you staying overnight or have to come to heal your Pokémon?"

"Actually I'm staying overnight, I need to run an errand for Professor Elm," I explained to her.

"Oh, alright, you must be a new trainer, here, take this," she handed me a Map Card. I slid it into my Poké-Gear, "I'll give you the key to your room, room 2," she handed me a silver Yale Key with a golden II on it. I walked down the hall and inserted the key into the lock and opened it. There was a small room; it had a small night-table and a desk. The bed was big enough for one person to sleep on. I turned on the lights and sat down on the bed.

"I can't believe it," I said, "We're finally in Cherrygrove City, this, this is going to be an awesome adventure," Eevee responded to me with an excited shout. "Well, it's time to get to bed and we'll be on our way in the morning."

~oOo~

I curled up next to Tailer in bed. His breathing was steady and I couldn't believe it was time. We finally began our journey. When I had first met him, he was terrified of Pokémon, the idea of going on a journey was unthinkable, but, I changed that.

"We're going to be best friends," I whispered. As if he heard me, he smiled; I closed my eyes and went into a deep sleep.

When I woke back up again, I was in Tailer's arms heading out of the Pokémon Center. He seemed to be talking into a little device.

"Don't worry Professor Elm, I've got it covered, I'm headed out to Route 30 now," he reassured the professor through the device.

"Alright, his house is like a house and it's sitting in the middle of a giant clearing surrounded by trees," the professor explained.

"Alright, got it, good bye," Tailer shoved the device back in his pocket. "Morning Eevee," he said rubbing my head. I purred in response.

"It is a good morning, the sun is shining and nothing's gone wrong." We walked down the path a few trees came into view as I saw the house Professor Elm describing up ahead. We went into the house and were greeted by Mister Pokémon.

"Hello, hello! You must be Tailer. Professor Elm said that you would visit. This is what I want Professor Elm to examine." He held up an egg for us to see. "I know a couple who run a Pokémon Day-Care service. They gave me that Egg. I was intrigued, so I sent mail to Professor Elm. For Pokémon evolution, Professor Elm is the authority. Even Professor Oak here recognizes that. If my assumption is correct, Professor Elm will know it." Then, a man in a lab coat with gray hair walked up to Tailer.

"Aha! So you're Tailer! I'm Oak, a Pokémon researcher. I was just visiting my old friend émon. I heard you were running an errand for Professor Elm, so I waited here. Oh! What's this? A rare Pokémon! Let's see… Hmm, I don't believe it," he said looking at me, I tilted my head in confusion, "This, this is an Eevee, you don't certainly see Eevees around here. You seem to be very friendly with it Tailer," Professor Oak complimented. I rubbed my head on Tailer's chest.

"Thank you sir," Tailer responded.

"Yeah, he is a good friend," I said purring.

Pokémon are our friends. He saw that you would treat your Pokémon with love and care. …Ah! You seem to be dependable. How would you like to help me out? See? This is the latest version of PokéDex. It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's a hi-tech encyclopedia! Go meet many kinds of Pokémon and complete that PokéDex! But I've stayed too long. I have to get toGoldenrod for my usual radio show. Tailer, I'm counting on you!" Then, he bustled out of the house in a hurry.

"Well, here's the egg," Mr. Pokémon put the egg into Tailer's backpack.

"I'll go back to Professor Elm now." We headed out of the house at mid-noon. After a few hours we headed back to the Pokémon Center.

"Hmm, it's about five now, if we head back now, it'll be late," Tailer said looking at his watch. Then, he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it," her Sentret scolded Tailer.

"Sorry," the girl said.

"It's okay, should've been looking where I was going," he responded.

"Is this your clumsy trainer?" Sentret asked.

"No, he's very smart and friendly," I said defending Tailer.

"So, where are you headed?"

"Oh, I was going to head to Violet City, but it's too late, but, I was thinking about meeting Professor Elm to start my journey."

"Really, I was just going to stay here over night and head back to him tomorrow."

The girl grew excited, "Really? Can I come with you? Can I meet him?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Sure," Tailer said.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Tailer."

"My name's Amelia," she said.

After we talked to Nurse Joy, Tailer and Amelia got a room and slept on the two beds there. Sentret curled up with Amelia and I snuggled with Tailer.


	3. Chapter 2

Tailer and I woke up the next morning; I put my rectangular glasses on and picked up Sentret. She combed my long, light blonde hair. Tailer was putting on a bandana, it was blue, the same color as his eyes and with was wrapped around his forehead. Eevee was snoozing happily when he picked her up. We said thank you to Nurse Joy and headed out from the Pokémon Center after having a quick breakfast. "So, are you ready to see New Bark Town?"

"I've always heard stories, is it true Lance comes from New Bark Town?"

"I'm not sure, I've never heard of him around New Bark," we walked down the path. Then, a red haired boy stood in our path.

"…That Eevee decided to travel with you? What a waste. It would be better off with me, a wimp like you will only hold it back. Don't you get what I'm saying? Well, I too, have a good Pokémon. I'll show you what I mean!" We stood in shock as he called out a Totodile.

"But Professor Elm just got those, he wasn't scheduled for any new trainers," Tailer responded.

"Tailer, he wants you to battle him," I told him Tailer let Eevee jump in front of him and she hissed at the Totodile.

"Totodile, Water Gun!" A jet of water burst from Totodile's mouth.

"Eevee, dodge it, use a Tackle attack," Tailer told Eevee, Eevee barely jumped out of the way and ran forth.

"Totodile, Scratch!" they boy commanded and Eevee was hit straight across the face and fell over.

"Eevee!"

"End it with a Bite!" Totodile bit Eevee and threw her back at Tailer. He quickly set down his backpack and grabbed a Potion. "That was a waste."

"Hey, you cretin, that wasn't fair! Battle me you coward!" I shouted at him blocking his view of Tailer who was caring for the injured Eevee.

"If he couldn't beat me, then what chance do you have?"

"I still want to try, you hurt him, and so I'll hurt you!"

"Fine, Totodile, Bite."

"Sentret, use Pound!" The Bite was cut short as Sentret socked the Totodile across the face. "Use Rollout!" Sentret roll around like a bowling ball smashing into the Totodile five times and knocked it out.

He grunted, "Not bad," he walked off after recalling the Totodile. I caught a glimpse of his name on the tag of his jacket.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Eevee's fine too."

"He was such a jerk," we walked to New Bark Town and stopped outside of Professor Elm's lab.

"You ready?" Tailer asked me, I nodded. He opened the door and my smile faded as the Lab was a mess and there was a cop standing with Professor Elm.

"Who are you two?" he asked.

"Are you the criminals?"

"Oh, you're back," Professor Elm called to Tailer.

"You are!" then, faster than we could blink, Tailer was handcuffed and pushed out the door.

"Wait!" Professor Elm called.

"What?"

"That's not him," Professor Elm said. Eevee jumped in agreement.

"Oh," the cop released him, "I'm so sorry!" he said.

"The boy you're looking for was just in Cherrygrove, he has red hair and his name was," I concentrated. Thinking back to the boy's jacket, it started with an E, I think "Emile," I remembered the name on his jacket.

"Thank you," the cop ran back onto his motorcycle and sped off.

"Tailer, so what was the discovery?"

"Discovery?"

"I was running an errand for him," Tailer explained to me, he pulled out an egg from his back pack.

"This? But is it a Pokémon Egg? If it is, it is a great discovery!"

"I also met Professor Oak, he gave me a PokéDex," Tailer said, I gawked at him.

"What? Professor Oak gave you a PokéDex? Tailer, is that true? Th-that's incredible! He is superb at seeing the potential of people as Trainers. Wow, Tailer. You may have what it takes to become the Champion. You seem to be getting on great with Pokémon too. You should take the Pokémon Gym challenge. The closest Gym would be the one in Violet City Tailer. The road to the championship will be a long one. I'll talk to your mom about it."

"Thanks Professor," Tailer responded.

Then he noticed me, "Who is this fine lady?"

"I'm Amelia, I can't say how excited I am to meet you," I said excitedly.

"Hmm, you're going to be traveling with Tailer huh, good plan, it's always better with a friend," Professor Elm said. Then, he handed Tailer five Pokéballs. "These are for adding Pokémon to your team, good luck and have fun." We left the lab and headed back to Cherrygrove and stayed there in the Pokémon Center. I thought about it. Tailer and I, traveling, we're going to have so much fun!

~oOo~

The next morning, we woke up and headed out of the Center and this time we headed toward the Violet City. Tailer and I were talking then, something rustled in the grass.

We stared at it, then, a Hoppip jumped out. Tailer pulled out his PokéDex: _Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokémon. This hopping Pokémon is light as a feather, and can be lifted by even the gentlest of breezes._

"Dibs!" I called. Tailer frowned having just pulled out a fresh Pokéball. "Sentret, use Pound!" Sentret jumped and punched the Hoppip who frowned and then sprinkled a golden powder on Sentret.

"Watch out, that's Stun Spore, get her out of there!" Tailer warned.

"Sentret, use Sing," I covered my ears as Sentret began to sing. The Hoppip slowly fell asleep and I threw a Pokéball at it. It wiggled three times and dinged.

"We caught it!" Sentret and I danced until we realized Tailer and Eevee were sound asleep. Sentret giggled and slapped the two awake.

"What! Oh," Tailer said blushing. We continued to Violet City until Tailer realized something. "Wait, I can use the PokéDex to see what moves Eevee knows. He pulled out the PokéDex and pointed it at Eevee.

"This Eevee knows the following moves: Quick Attack, Tackle, Tail Whip and Take Down," the electronic voice said. He then grabbed Hoppip's Pokéball.

"Hey!"

"Give a moment, you'll thank me."

"This Hoppip knows the following moves: Stun Spore, Poison Power, Sleep Powder, and Leech Seed."

I frowned, "I have a Hoppip that doesn't know a single attacking move?"

"Hey, all the Powder moves are good, Leech Seed to recover your health too."

I perked up. We made to a nearby cave. "I'll train here a bit, you go on ahead." I nodded and went into Violet City. I waited in the Pokémon Center and saw Emile again.

"Oh, it's you, where's your boyfriend?" I blushed.

"He is not my boyfriend, he's just my friend, something you'll never have," I said. Then, Tailer came back rather happy.

"What's your deal?" Emile asked.

"Nothing, just caught myself a new Pokémon!" Tailer threw his Pokéball and out came a little blue bat with no eyes. "Say hello to Zubat!"

"That thing is so wimpy, I've already added two new Pokémon," Emile released his two new Pokémon, a Zubat and a Gastly.

Tailer frowned. "You know, Tailer, why don't we go train at the Sprout Tower, it'll get us ready for the gym match," I said.

We headed out of the Pokémon Center. "You know, I feel as if I'm not cut out to be a trainer."

"Don't talk that way, you're a great trainer," I scolded him. Eevee backed me up.

"E-Eevee, Eevee," she said.

Tailer cracked a smile. "Thanks, look, it's the Sprout Tower." We headed inside. There was a sign on the floor. Tailer read the sign "Test your skills, take the challenge," he read.

"What test?"

A trainer came down holding a Rattata, "There's a challenge upstairs, there are four monks, then, there's an elder. If you beat them all, you'll get something special." He left running toward the Pokémon Center. We headed up the ladder. There was a giant battle field.

"Are you ready, this is the first battle, you must fight consecutively and win all four matches before you fight the elder?"

"Go on," I pushed Tailer.


End file.
